Witchelny - An Afterstory of Tamers
by SeraphicWish
Summary: A year after rediscovering the portal to the D.W. Takato and friends are presented with a new problem: renegade, possible peace-threatening Digimon sneaking through the barrier. To counteract this possible problem, the team sets up a watch. But on the first night, Renamon discovers a Digimon posing as a human as well as a peevish Devimon lurking about. What could they be there for?
1. Chapter 1: Suspicious Activity

CHAPTER 1: SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY

When Renamon decided to roam the town that night, she hadn't expected the way it would end up. Despite the on-going stability of the veil between the Digital World and the Human World after all the Digimon had been sent back to the Digital World following the D-Reaper attack, there had been a handful of small breeches that, after being monitored by the Digidestined, were more often then not, largely ignored as the Digimon themselves were causing no harm and, in most cases were either curious or looking for a partner. Takato, of course, being his goggle-headed self, help a number of Digimon locate their partners. The team's allies had grown and now there were six others to help them spread out in the surrounding towns.

The number of Digimon managing to get through had set Yamaki on edge earlier that same day. He'd expressed to Takato, Henry, and Rika that over the past month, the number of Wild Ones (he still called them that) had grown up to 3 per week and a lot of them couldn't be found later.

"It could be some renegade derivative of Zhuqiaomon's original followers." he'd explained.

"We can't just go out hunting down probably harmless Digimon. It wouldn't be right. If something get's reported, we'll do something but until then me and Guilmon won't go looking for them." Takato replied, keeping his voice calm but crossing his arms over his chest to show that he would not change his mind.

"I'm not saying we go out and hunt them down like criminals, but we need a watch of some kind to keep an eye out to make sure nothing is going on. Surveillance, not assassination. Look, I'm just trying to be rational here. I don't want this peace to be compromised."

"I think Yamaki is right. We should have a watch set up. We can have all the tamers participate. Each night we'll swap out turns. One Digimon from each of the towns can patrol for a few hours and if they find anything suspicious, they can contact their tamers and then one of us will contact everyone else." Henry agreed.

"I think so too. Besides, it's been a while since we've had a good fight, right Renamon?" Rika said, standing and stretching.

"I do miss fighting."

"Quit that! Don't go out looking for trouble! Yamaki is just being paranoid. Besides, I'm going to be busy this week."

"Oh yeah, Takato? What one either of the Worlds could you possible be busy with? It's summer vacation!" Rika blurted, immediately going on the offensive. Renamon smirked a little in the corner.

"For your information, my distant cousin is coming over from America and she's going to be staying with us for a while." Takato explained matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. Anyway, me and Renamon will take first watch here. Henry, you can ask the others if and when they can help out. I'm leaving." Rika scoffed, turning on her heel and walking out, Renamon close behind.

It was the first night and Renamon, despite her hope for battle, was expecting nothing at all.

She was surprised to find an odd sort of Digimon posing as a human at the park.

Renamon, taking the situation into her own hands, approached him.

He looked human enough, but there was an odd sense of data and power that flowed like currents through his body. It was his Digital Signature, something that couldn't be hidden. He had a mess of dusty blond hair tied back loosely and looked to be about Henry's age.

"Good-evening. That's a rather odd appearance you have. What's your real one?" Renamon began bluntly.

The man's eyes flickered over to hers and she was hit with a strange sense of déjà vu. "Look, Renamon. I'm not doing anything that you should be concerned about so stay out of it."

"Tell me who you are, then maybe I'll consider it." Renamon replied coyly.

"I can't." he sighed, looking down.

"Why not?" she inched closer.

"Someone will be in grave danger if I do so I can't."

"Who?" Just a little further.

"A human." he replied.

And then he ran.

Now Renamon was left with a choice. Follow the man, or report back to Rika? Technically she was supposed to report since she had found someone suspicious. She looked over to where the Digimon had been looking before she had approached him. Across the stretch of grass below was another odd Digimon. This one did not hide in the form of a human Renamon was still rather confused as to how he did that in the first place. No, this Digimon was only hidden from human eyes as everyone passed it without a second look. It was a rather peevish-looking Devimon leaning against the lamppost.

Renamon came to the conclusion that with two suspicious Digimon lurking about, she should definitely report this to Rika.

2


	2. Chapter 2: Uneasy

CHAPTER 2: UNEASY

"Mom, Dad, I'm back." Takato said upon entering. He was met immediately by his cousin. "Lucy, you're here already?"

She nodded a response, her long brown hair swishing with the movement. Her green eyes were full with a smile. "I was a little confused when I walked into a bakery. You didn't mention it in any of your letters. I bet it always smells really nice."

"Yeah. But hey, you said you wanted to meet Guilmon, right? Mom said it was fine if he stayed here tonight to meet you but only for tonight."

"Guilmon is here? Is he upstairs?" she said, a huge, excited smile spreading across her face. With a nod from Takato he led her up to his room, which was a mess. Guilmon made sure of that.

"Guilmon! I just cleaned my room!" Takato said, wading through the assorted junk on the floor to get over to a large box. "I was gone all of an hour and I come back and you've trashed my room and my cousin is here."

Upon removing the large box, Guilmon was revealed, looking right at him with huge, innocent eyes. "Takato, what's a 'cousin'?"

"It means we're related by our parents." Takato smiled, gesturing for Lucy to come closer.

She did, but with less obvious enthusiasm. "Ah, hello Guilmon. I'm Lucy."

"Hello! Takato can Lucy and I play?"

"Maybe tomorrow, it's late and we have to stay in incase Rika calls." Takato sighed, sitting down on the pile of blankets and pillows that was to be Guilmon's bed that night. Guilmon came and sat down next to him.

"Oh, Takato, that reminds me. Aunt said that Rika called and that you needed to call her back right away."

"Great," Takato groaned, drawing the vowels out all the way until he reached his door. "Can you stay here and wait with Guilmon. I don't want to find out that he's eaten my summer homework."

The phone rang as Takato was just about to call. It was Henry. He picked it up "Hello?"

"I thought we all said we should stay in incase something happened, Takato. You need to get over here right away. We're meeting at Rika's. Bring Guilmon." Henry said immediately. He was obviously angry.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

"Just hurry." Henry said and hung up.

Takato sighed and returned to his room.

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked, pausing her and Guilmon's game of patty cake.

"I don't know. I have to take Guilmon to Rika's was all I was told."

"Aw, I don't want to go, Takato. I want to stay here and play games with Lucy."

"I could come, Guilmon, if it's fine with Takato, and we could play I-Spy on the way there."

"Well, it should be fine. We're going to walk since it isn't too far away. Get your shoes and we'll get going.

"Yay! Lucy's coming too!" Guilmon said, barreling passed them and down the stairs. "Takato's mom and dad, we're going to go see Rika!"

"Okay, just don't be gone for too long. Call if you need anything." his dad replied.

"Will do. Come on, Lucy."

"Who's this?" Rika asked when they got there. They had decided to stay outside to talk.

"I'm Lucy, Takato's cousin. I'm sorry for inviting myself, but Guilmon refused to budge without me." Lucy explained, giving a bow of her head.

"You said you're cousin and I thought it would be a kid. I'm Rika." she said flatly.

"I'm Henry Wong, and this is my partner Terriermon." Henry extended his hand. So did Terriermon.

She shook them both, a pleasant smile on her face. "I'm glad to meet you all."

"Now that we're all here…" Renamon began, stepping from the shadows. "I saw two Digimon while I was out that I haven't seen before. One was a Devimon and the other I don't know what it was. It somehow disguised itself as a human. I only noticed it wasn't because I could sense it's data. The two Digimon didn't interact, though."

"What do you mean it looked human?" Lucy asked suddenly. "I didn't know Digimon could do that."

"Neither did I but he looked exactly like a human, not just a Digimon dress up like one. It was very confusing. So I approached him. He said he couldn't tell me what he was doing because if he did a human would be in danger." Renamon continued.

"I have a theory. It's not really developed though." Henry said. "Although I don't know why the Digimon would look like a human, he could be looking for his partner, or protecting his partner from Devimon since you said the two Digimon didn't approach each other."

"You would think if his partner was in danger from just the one Digimon, he'd fight it, though or find someone who could fight it if he couldn't." Lucy speculated. Everyone's eyes fell on her. She stuttered the next time she spoke from the attention. "Well-I mean-unless they didn't know about you guys or it wasn't-_just_ the Devimon. It could be a-a group of Digimon, but then why would they be after the person in the first place?"

"She makes a good point. We need to find out what's going on." Henry said, already deep in thought.

Everything was silent for a few minutes. The only sound was the wind rustling the leaves.

"Did someone just say something?" Lucy asked suddenly, her shoulders tensed.

"Takato, I sense a Digimon." Guilmon growled.

"Easy, boy. We don't know who it is. Don't get too defensive."

The boy from earlier walked over to them. "Calm down. I'm not here to fight."

"How did you find us?" Renamon asked, taking a step towards him

He ignored the question. "I'm here to give you some advice: get Lucy inside."

"Why?" Takato asked, walking over to her.

"She's the human who's in danger."


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked

CHAPTER 3: Attacked

"You're joking, right?" Takato exclaimed.

"No."

"Alright, then. Who are you? We can protect her just fine so show us who you are." Renamon ordered.

"If I remove this disguise, I'll be found in an instant and then will she. I'm a friend, that's all I have time to tell you, now get her inside. I was followed." he growled.

Lucy stood defiantly on the lawn. "I'm not moving. If there's someone after me I want to know who and what it is."

"But it's better if you don't." he said slowly.

"I don't care. I came to Japan and to my cousin to find out about all of this. I've noticed weird things going on and I thought maybe I would find some answers here. Especially if what was happening had to do with Digimon like I thought."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Henry muttered. "Uh, oh. Looks like we've got company."

From above, five dark shapes appeared. And below on the street, one car came speeding towards the house. It stopped in front with a loud screech and Yamaki jumped out and ran over to them. "What's going on. I picked up a bunch of Wild Ones on my scan. Why didn't you contact me?"

"You'd only get in the way. Besides, we didn't know if you needed to get involved at all." Rika said, crouching. She checked her D-Power. "Four Soulmon-a champion level Digimon. The one in the middle is the problem. That's SkullSatamon-an ultimate with some wicked firepower. It's special attack is Nail Bone. He'll be mine and Renamon's opponent. You two take the others."

"Rika, I'm ready to fight." Renamon said, leaping into the air above them.

"Alright. Renamon, Digi-Modify! Matrix-Digivolution activate!" she shouted, slashing the blue card across the D-Power.

Light particles gathered around Renamon. They dissipated quickly and she was now Taomon.

Henry and Takato digivolved their Digimon at the same time, but only to champion level. Terriermon was now Gargomon and Guilmon was Growlmon.

The SkullSatamon slowed its descent, leaving the Soulmon to assess their strength by attacking first.

"Alright, Growlmon, let's do this!" Takato shouted encouragingly.

"Now, which of you should I hit first. Why not all four?" he took in a huge gulp of air and growled out, "Pyro Blaster!" The attack caught all but one of the Soulmon, however none of them returned to data. They immediately retaliated.

"Necro Magic!" three of them hissed. All attacks hit Growlmon right in the face, clouding his vision while the fourth one got up close as Soulmon are better at close-range attacks.

"Not so fast, Gargomon! Digi-Modify, Boost chip activate!"

"On it Henry." Gargomon replied, taking aim with his now more powerful vulcans at the fourth Soulmon. "Gargo Laser!"

In a flurry of shots, the Soulmon burst into data, leaving just the three Soulmon and the SkullSatamon that hung just out of reach.

"Come on, Growlmon, we can do this!" Takato shouted.

Growlmon howled, "Pyro Blaster!" and this time managed to blast the last three into nothing but data. Which only left the elusive SkullSatamon perched as though he sat on the moon overhead.

"Now, now. Why'd you have to go and do that? Now it seems I'll have to get my hands filthy." he crooned in a cracked voice like someone who had been smoking their entire life and then some. "Who wants to fight?"

"We do, now get down here and fight like a man!" Rika spat, purposefully trying to rile him up.

"Alright, fine. You asked for it." A cloud passed over the moon, darkening the grounds. SkullSatamon swooped down at that moment, towards Taomon. "Skull Hammer!" he shouted, swinging the huge staff he had towards her. Taomon met his blow with her own staff, knocking him back some. She immediately followed up with a quick attack of her own. "Thousand Spells!"

A multitude of Taomon's talismans wrapped themselves around SkullSatamon's body, binding his arms and wings towards itself. However, SkullSatamon was able to, after some brief struggling, rip the talismans off of himself and retreat up into the sky a few paces.

"That wasn't bad. But let me show you something really good." he said, raising his staff above his head. The jewel at the end of his staff began to glow menacingly red. "Nail Bone!" The light shot out in a wave of power. Taomon fell to her knees, as did the other Digimon. Their data skittered and hummed.

"Arg! What's going on?" Taomon howled.

"Growlmon, what's wrong?" Takato asked, stepping closer to his partner.

"I-I don't know, Takato. I feel weird."

"As you should. My Nail Bone attack disrupts my opponents data, making it difficult for them to use any of their attacks." SkullSatamon gloated.

Henry, Takato, and Rika all glared up at him.

Taomon stood up shakily. "Talisman Star…" she managed to say, marking the symbol in the air directly in front of her. The Digimon's data reformatted and stabilized. She collapsed, but Growlmon and Gargomon were able to move freely now.

"You look scared, SkullSatamon," Yamaki smirked.

He flinched and looked at Lucy. "Know that we _will_ get to you. You can be sure of that." and with that he flew off, back to where ever he had come from.

The Digimon all returned to their rookie forms, exhausted. That had been the first fighting they had done in a while apart from a few training sessions with new Tamers.

The blond Digimon boy stepped forward. "You all handled yourselves well. I admit I underestimated you all."

"Are you going to get talking now?" Rika asked, glaring at him.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything I know."


	4. Chapter 4: Informant

CHAPTER 4: INFORMANT

"I'm a Wizardmon from a separate plane of the Digital World not normally accessible. It's called Witchelny. The Digimon who live there can travel to the more commonly known Digital World freely. I went there to train and to gain knowledge about other kinds of Digimon that don't live in Witchelny. For a long time Witchelny has been declining. Slowly the Digimon that live there are becoming sick with a virus that's been spreading slowly among us. The problem is, I have discovered, is that Witchelny requires a human's care to be maintained. I don't know why, but I do know that Lucy is that human.

"Upon returning to Witchelny I found that Baalmon, an old adversary of mine, has taken over. He's a powerful Digimon who survived the virus which has deleted many others. He has the power to heal Digimon of the virus but he's greedy and he doesn't do it for free. My home which was once a place where we could live happily and freely has know become a place where Digimon have become slaves to Baalmon. He's reach isn't too far, though. Only the surrounding area around his castle has been completely overrun.

"When I told the Digimon there that I'd found the answer to our problems, Baalmon caught wind of it and is now trying to 'eliminate the competition' as he put it." the boy explained, letting his guise fall to reveal his true form. "I came to the human world to try and prevent them from getting through. Thankfully before she was in America where the barrier between the Digital World and this world seems to be thicker in most places. But now she's in Japan where there is a direct link to it. I can't easily protect you here, Lucy."

Everyone stood silently around, all looking with different expression at Wizardmon. Takato had a completely lost expression. Henry had a very thoughtful, calculating look about him. Rika had put her sunglasses on and her expression was unreadable. And Lucy stared, very tense, at Wizardmon.

"Should I go back to America?"

"No. They've already made it here so they can remain here even if you did return. The only thing we can do is to go to Witchelny and overthrow Baalmon somehow. Unfortunately, that would leave me and my lesser magicks to try and constantly heal those infected by the virus."

"So you can cure the virus, too?" Takato asked.

"Yes, but I would be depleting my own energy reserves since I'm not like Baalmon. I don't know where he gets his power but I neither have it nor want it. I would slowly be deleted." Wizardmon explain mournfully. It was obvious his lack of ability to help the other Digimon bothered him greatly.

"I should ask my dad before we do anything. He might have some insight on the virus corrupting Witchelny."

"Why is that?" the Wizardmon questioned.

"He was one of the people who created the Digital World."

"Oh, well that's a beneficial acquaintance." the Wizardmon balked.

"I'll ask him when I get back home. Lucy, you should just get back to Takato's. We'll just have to figure this out tomorrow." Henry explained. He ran a hand through his hair, teetering onto the backs of his heels.

"That's great and all, Henry. But that SkullSatamon went right to whoever sent it. I'm sure it won't keep seeing us a secret." Yamaki put in flatly. He was back to flipping his Zippo lighter back and forth.

"I'll be fine, just take me back to the house, okay?" Lucy asked, her voice quiet. "I've made it this long. One more night will be fine."

"But what about two nights from now?" Rika asked her, her voice softening.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. You'll just scare her saying that, Rika." Takato spoke, taking Lucy's wrist lightly in his hand and pulling towards the exit. "Come on Guilmon. We need to get back home."

Guilmon walked up next to him and turned back to Wizardmon.

"I'll come whether you wish me to or not. I have to protect her." he said, reforming his human disguise.

"I wasn't going to turn you away. Any help is good help at this point. You seem to know a lot about this." Takato replied, not looking back. Guilmon and Wizardmon followed.

"I need a name to call you other than Wizardmon since you don't look like a Digimon right now."

"Alright, how about Will?"

"Works for me."


	5. Chapter 5: Witchenly I

CHAPTER 5: WITCHENLY I

The next morning came without any other problems. Takato awoke to Lucy downstairs helping out his parents with baking. She was apparently quite good at it and had learned fast. Takato took a few of the buns, greeted his parents, and dashed upstairs to feed Guilmon who was wide awake when he got back to his room.

"Hey, boy," Takato smiled, handing him all but one of the buns.

"'Morning Takato." He stuffed one of them in his mouth.

Takato picked up the phone and called Henry.

"Hey, Takato. I was just about to call you. Rika said she'd be here soon. You need to come over too. My dad said he'd tell us all about Witchelny once everyone was here."

"I don't think we should bring Lucy along. She's probably safer here anyway. All those Digimon in one place is probably pretty obvious."

"You're probably right. Just leave Wizardmon there with her. He probably wouldn't want to come anyway with her staying there."

"Definitely. I'll be over there soon."

"Witchelny was the beginning of a special sub-project that we began as part of the Digital World. It was supposed to be like a Halloween Town. We were going to make little towns for our favorite holidays, but we never even finished Halloween Town." Mr. Wong began once everyone was there. "In Witchelny, the main type of Digimon would be magic users and Digimon who could use special skills. A lot of the Digimon can be classified under Nightmare Soldiers. It when we stopped work on it, there were a lot of high-level Digimon there, but not all were. There was an astounding number of Mega-level. We hadn't even finished the main sect of the Digital World, the one you all know, so we decided to take a break from working on it. We never got rid of it when we stopped making the Digital World. It's possible that, like the rest of the Digital World, it developed all on it's own. From what that Wizardmon told you, it seems it changed for the worse."

"Why does he say he needs Lucy, though? Got any ideas on that?" Rika asked, her arms crossed.

"Only one: Digimon are linked to children, so it doesn't surprise me that a highly under-developed sect of the Digital World would develop around the need of a child. Why it's Lucy, I don't know. She could have a partner there, or maybe she has specific qualities Witchelny needs?"

"It's strange, that's for sure. Why is it Takato's cousin?" Henry pondered. "And something about that Wizardmon strikes me as odd. I'm not sure I trust him."

They all sat silently for a whole of maybe thirty seconds before a black mass jetted in through the open window.

It stopped in front of them and stood up. It reached about two and a half feet tall (if that), and wore a black mask. It was obviously a Digimon. One eye was red, the other green and painted on to the mask, and in the palms of its hands were a set of eyes, each corresponding with the one on the mask. It squawked at them, "I found you at last! I'm Dracmon, I'm from Witchenly! Please, the girl has been taken!"


	6. Chapter 6: Digital World

CHAPTER 6: DIGITAL WORLD

"I can't believe we thought it was a good idea to leave him with her," Takato groaned. Guilmon's pupils were slits.

"Why should we trust you?" Rika asked, stepping forward.

The phone rang. Mr. Wong picked it up.

"Hello? Yes?" A long pause. "Alright, don't worry. We'll find her. We may be gone a while, though. We think she may be in the Digital World. Is that boy still there, Will?" a long pause. "I see. Don't worry. We'll get her back." He hung up the phone and returned to the group. "Apparently, Lucy ran out of the shop suddenly and didn't come back. It is a possibility that she is in Witchenly."

"Great, so how do we get there? Do we just use the portal like before?" Henry ask, keeping a close eye on Dracmon.

"You have to have a Digimon from Witchenly to take you. I'll take you but we have to hurry!" it shouted in its high pitched voice. "Just take my hand and I'll get you there. Who all is going?"

"Us six," he motioned to the Digimon and their partners. "Dad, can you tell the others what's happening and call Rika's grandmother and explain it to her as well?"

"Yeah, just as soon as I get you some supplies. Wait just a second," he complied, got up, left the room, and returned a few minutes later with a small backpack. "I don't want you guys to be gone long and I know you don't have to eat in the Digital World. Still, I packed some energy bars, waters, and blankets and medical supplies."

Henry slipped the pack onto his shoulder and held out his hands. The three humans and four Digimon all joined hands. Their vision flashed and a second later they were standing at the entrance of what looked like an old Victorian-era town.

Despite the fact that it looked deserted, there were a few Digimon out and about. One Digimon was lying at the entrance. It looked like a Patamon, with a squishy body and large bat-wing like ears, but it was purple.

"P-please? Help…." it coughed. Takato ran up to it.

"Be careful, that Tsukaimon has the virus. I don't know if it can be passed to humans. You might pass it along to your Digimon." Dracmon squawked.

"G-go awa-ay, Dracmon." it hacked. "This is all your fault."

"Poor thing, doesn't know what it's saying. I should really just put him out of his misery. Having your data stripped from you piece by piece is a rather nasty business."

"No. If we can defeat Baalmon, then we'll be able to get the cure for it." said Henry.

"R-right…" Dracmon muttered, looking up at the clock tower in the village.

As soon as they stepped inside there was a loud wail that came from the near the tower just as the time hit noon and it began chiming.

"Come, on. I think that was Lucy!"

They ran towards it. To their left and right were Bakemon and Soulmon and Pumpkinmon and other assorted Halloween-looking Digimon. Just as they rounded a corner, they saw her. They hung back, assessing the scene.

There were four Digimon around her. Each other them had some part of them missing with little flakes of violet dust floating up away from the scathe.

"Don't scream, please. I know we look terrifying. That's why we need your help. I'm sorry we scare you, but please. You are the only one who can cure us. That Baalmon only heals Digimon to make them his servants."

Takato checked his Digivice. The Digimon that had been talking was a Crescemon, though it was almost unrecognizable in its state. It looked rusted and dull. The tassels that hung from its head looked like they'd been eaten by moths and were riddled with holes.

"O-okay…" Lucy stuttered. She held out a hand at the disintegrating Digimon. Just as her hand touched the rough metal, a wave pulsed out of her fingertips and spread in waves over its armor. With each pulse, more and more of the Digimon returned to its natural state. By about the tenth wave and half a minute later, the Crescemon looked shiny and perfect once-more.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. She bowed from her kneeling position on the ground. "I shall be forever in your debt. Can you please heal my brothers?"

Lucy's eyes sparkled with tears. She had a huge smile and a look of wonder on her face. "Yeah."

The "brothers" were three Matadormon who had varies pieces of them vanishing. She placed her hand on each of them and healed them as easily as the first.

Takato, after nodding to Henry and Rika stepped out from behind the building. "Lucy."

She looked up quickly at them and then at Dracmon behind them. "Why are you with him? He's one of the Digimon who took Wizardmon!"

All four of the full-healed Digimon turned their heads at the Dracmon which was now inching very quickly backwards. "Now, now, you must have me confused with somebody else! I really have no clue what you're talking about."

Crescemon stood quickly and shot arrows made of dark energy at him. He became data. "Much better. Lucy, are these you're friends?"

"Yes, I'm glad you three are here. Wizardmon got taken by Baalmon's lackeys."

"We though Wizardmon took you here," Rika questioned.

"I ran outside because I heard Wizardmon attacking something. When I got there, he was being taken away by a bunch of Digimon. I yelled at them and they shot something at me. I woke up here, though I don't know how I ended up here, I just know that when I woke up, I was here and Crescemon was trying to clean off my wound even though she only had an arm and a leg." Lucy explained, looking thoughtfully at Crescemon.

"Please, everyone. I'll take you to the resistance. Wizardmon was a good friend of ours. We'd like to help get him back," she said, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Alright. You guys know this place better than we do, so lead the way," Takato instructed.

"With pleasure, follow me."


End file.
